


Christmas plans

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 9th December:Elena and Nathan have different ideas of a nice Christmas





	

Elena laughed at the overly earnest face Nathan made at her. All puppy dog, eager to please. “Could you sound maybe a little more enthusiastic?” She shook her head as Nathans face fell.

“I was giving it my best,” he scoffed, loopsided smile on his face that she loved on him. Elena didn’t fight it as he pulled her into his arms. There was a happy sigh when she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his mouth down on hers.

When Elena let him go he said, “We could spend a quiet evening with Sully.”

“Last I heard he wanted to spend Christmas on a beach somewhere,” Elena replied.

Nathan nodded. “Exactly!”


End file.
